


Writhe in the Decay (like the worm you are)

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Omovember - 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bad Decisions, Bargaining, Bladder Control, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boys in Chains, Canon Compliant, Chains, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Eventual Smut, Extended Scene, Feels, Hate Sex, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, Omovember, One Night Stands, Pining, Power Play, Rival Relationship, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Hate, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Urination, Voyeurism, Whump, Yaoi, he probs sat real still and laughed while they tied him up tbh, i mean not that nagito's opposed tho, not fully it's more haji is more suceptible to following bad impulses, only one of them gets to get off, which will be semi resolved in ch2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: ((Omovember Day 19: Desperate and Needing Assistance))Nagito is no stranger to being kidnapped, held hostage, or otherwise tied-up and shoved into a basement or some other empty room. He doesn't really mind, to be truthful. His luck always has a plan for him, and he's usually content to wait and find out what it is. Still, as he wriggled and inched along the floor in search of a better position, he'd found himself lamenting how unprepared his classmates were for this sort of thing...When Hajime arrived to bring him his breakfast, he'd thought his luck was about to turn for the better.Now, he's... not so sure that's the case...Hajime's claiming they are no longer friends. But as far as Nagito can tell, they aren't enemies either. That leaves room in the middle for negotiations, doesn't it? Perhaps... a bargain can be struck...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Omovember - 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Writhe in the Decay (like the worm you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I honestly never thought I'd write NagiHaji but here I am. c': It isn't fluffy though. I saw the prompt and I just couldn't resist that chained-up scene as a little bit of angsty payback...
> 
> The second chapter will have more of the real action, I promise. c;
> 
> To clarify my tags, this fic strictly involves Hajime, but I took the liberty of adding my own headcanon (BIG SPOILER WARNING FOR END OF GAME) : While most of his actual memories were erased, the personality/influence of Izuru is still in him. No full mind-takeover or anything, just the temptation to follow through with any... less moral thoughts Hajime might have. Think a slightly looser conscience or the occasional moment of having an ego when you REALLY wanna strike back/be an asshole for once, even though deep down you know it's a bad idea. That's what he goes through. Still totally Hajime's fault if he goes through with any of those impulses, but it is an explanation.
> 
> NGL as much as Nagito makes my skin crawl, Hajime pissed me off in that cutscene with the 'eat it' line. WTF is Nagito supposed to do man? He's got no hands you prick. The sonic speed exit in that bit gets me everytime lol, @ anyone reading this who hasn't played the game, go look up 'Feed Nagito' on youtube and watch the short cutscene. No amount of italics can do the delivery of those lines justice lmao, top tier voice acting. (also it lets you see what Hajime is thinking about in those quiet moments if you want more context. or just to read the glorious line that is 'FRIGGIN' MAHIRU' )

_ This place is so much roomier since they removed all of the tables and party decorations… _

Of course, Monokuma’d had to in order to remove any traces of blood. He wouldn’t have minded it being left there, really, but regulations were regulations. 

It really was lucky he’d been chosen to clean this place earlier in the week, now that he thought about it. He could lay here on the floor without sneezing from dust, or getting bitten up by spiders. There weren’t going to be any rats fighting for crumbs, since there weren’t really any animals at all around here, spare the Breeder’s hamsters. This place was almost too good for him…

It was a pity he didn’t leave anything hidden around in here for entertainment though. There was no stimulation at all for him in this room, sitting isolated from the class. He wondered what they were all doing right now. Probably chatting in the hotel restaurant, trying to boost their morale with declarations of how righteous they all were, how they could  _ never possibly _ be tempted to kill one of their own again.

_ They’re so clueless, it’s almost painful… _

And here he was, detained and left to rot in a room all by himself. The one person who could actually teach them, help snap them out of these crazy delusions of theirs, and they wouldn’t even listen. They covered their ears and shouted over him, acted like  _ he _ was the cause of all their problems… It was laughable. So laughable that he couldn’t help giggling to himself, his amusement echoing around the empty room. 

The great and powerful Ultimates he so admired, and they were the most childish, idiotic people he’d ever met. They were disgraces to their titles! Why couldn’t they see that he was only trying to  _ save  _ them?

With a huff of breath, he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. In due time. In time, the longer they remained on this island, they would come around and see things from his side. He just had to have faith and perseverance, and he would convince them…

Although, he wasn’t sure how to go about that when he was cut off from all contact. He definitely hadn’t expected this turn of events. To wake up to a knock at the door and answer, only to be ambushed by the Team Leader and the Mechanic, and dragged off here. 

No, he hadn’t expected that at all. A little confusion from the class, sure, they’d made that clear enough during the trial. But to be treated like a criminal terrorist? That was a little extreme.

Oh well. There wasn’t much he could do about it now, so he just had to roll with it. They could do what they liked with him, and he wouldn’t make any effort to resist. He wasn’t scared, or angry. Just… bored, more than anything. He wanted to save napping for when he was actually tired. So he guessed his only option was to just lay there and daydream.

That wasn’t a bad idea, although he’d never really had much to daydream about over the years. Usually anytime he tried, it just devolved into atrocities and all the potential scenarios where he could die. Creative, but one could only imagine those so many times before they lost their shock value. 

He decided to try anyway, the ceiling eventually blurring into nothing before his eyes, and he must have zoned out for at least a while. Eventually, the strangest noise broke through his concentration, and he rolled over when he realized it was footsteps.

When Mahiru had slipped in to check on him, he wasn’t sure how to feel at first. 

On one hand, he’d never found the Photographer to be very interesting at all. Despite her vibrant hair colour, she was  _ dreadfully bland. _ She had a boring hobby, a boring personality, and she sure wasn’t capable of the kind of hope he’d wanted to inspire in his peers. She was also a bit of a know-it-all, without ever really knowing much of anything. He found her very grating, if he was honest.

On the other hand, she was one of the only classmates who had come to visit instead of threatening him or checking his bonds. There was a thin smile on her face as she came through the doorway, and he didn’t sense any ill-will behind it. Even if she wasn’t his first choice, he supposed he wasn’t worthy enough to ask for anyone else. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, after all. He was grateful to have any company at all in this lonely time, and it was a relief when she came over and tugged him upright to lean his back against the wall. Yes, that was much better.

“Good morning, Mahiru! It  _ is _ still morning, isn’t it? I’m afraid I’ve never been the best judge of time. I’m almost always late to things or oversleep, even with alarms… But I guess now I don’t have to worry about missing them, if I don’t have any around in the first place, right?” 

Mahiru chuckled softly at his joke, her gaze flitting between him and the side of the room. “Yes, Nagito, it’s still morning. About ten right now, actually.”

“I see. I heard the morning announcement just before those two showed up, so I guess I’ve been here longer than I thought.” Had three whole hours passed already? It definitely surprised him, an incredulous laugh slipping from his lips. “Wow! Time sure flies, doesn’t it?”

Her eyebrows flicked upwards. “Did they seriously bring you here at seven? And those idiots weren’t even going to tell us you were tied up here until Soda let it slip...  _ Geez! _ ” Mahiru’s face was stuck between a groan and a wince. “You’re lucky I brought you this, then. You must be  _ starving! _ ” Shaking her head, the girl turned and headed back towards the entrance, where he now noticed she’d set a tray aside on the floor. She must have put it there in order to pick him up.

She really didn’t need to go through all of that effort. After all, a human could survive for up to three months without food. They could have saved their resources for several more weeks. Or just let him starve to death. It would count as murder, of course, but that would only lead to another trial to cultivate the Ultimate Hope, and that seemed like a fair trade for his worthless skin.

Still, he  _ was _ hungry. If they were really going to offer these friendly favours to him out of the goodness and naivety of their hearts, he guessed it would only be  _ rude _ to not take advantage. For now, he would respect these Ultimates and treat them as his friends instead of jocks he needed to cheer for. 

And that sort of respect, he supposed, meant pointing out their mistakes. Friends weren’t afraid to politely explain when another had wronged them. So, as Mahiru returned to bring the tray down to his level, and he caught the sight and smell of its contents, he put on the kindest smile he could and met her gaze. 

“I’m really glad to know you’ve been thinking of me, Mahiru. I have to admit, I’m surprised your Ultimate talent isn’t a teacher or a homemaker. You’re great at taking care of people!”

“Yeah, w-well… Whatever! It’s not a big deal...” she mumbled, directing her attention towards the floor.

“Don’t sell yourself short! Of course it is!” he assured her firmly. “It’s an admirable quality, really. Which is why I’m a little remorse to tell you, and I hope my friendly advice won’t dampen your spirits, but… I’m really not a fan of rice for breakfast.” he confessed, sighing slightly as he leaned away from the offered bowl. “I apologize, but I’d appreciate if you could bring me something else. Some toast, perhaps? Thanks.”

“ _ What? _ ” Mahiru was staring at him rather blankly. It wasn’t  _ that harsh _ of a criticism, why wasn’t it registering with her? He knew some of his classmates were a little slow on the uptake, but for something  _ this obvious? _

“Rice is just kind of  _ heavy _ first thing in the day, you know? It sticks like a glob in the bowl, and it sticks like a lump in your stomach after you eat it.” he huffed, attempting to blow some of his bangs out of his face. “It doesn’t have much flavour either. Toast is light and dry, with a hint of butter to help it go down, and you can eat it on the go if you’re running late. It really is the perfect breakfast.”

“I…  _ I can’t believe this… _ ” she choked out, and he took note of the pink tinge her cheeks were taking on. Mahiru couldn’t even look him in the eye, standing up and whirling around so fast the tray nearly spilled. That didn’t seem to faze her, given that as she started to leave the room with quickening strides. Her aim seemed to be for the trash can in the hall left over from the party. 

“Mahiru, come on now, get back here…” he sighed. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed! It was an honest mistake. I’m not faulting you for it.” His words did seem to get her to freeze where she stood, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. “Please, don’t rush out to correct this on my behalf! At least, not immediately! It’s lonely in here, you know… I’d be much happier talking to you, if you aren’t too busy to stay.”

“Well, actually I-, er, there were some things…”

Mahiru hesitated for a moment, struggling with the list of servant tasks she’d apparently assigned herself, but eventually she did choose to return and talk to him, leaving the tray by the door. 

“I guess… I  _ should _ catch you up on what’s been going on…” she sighed, glancing up at the ceiling.

Mahiru kept a healthy distance, standing a good few feet out of his range. He didn’t blame her. He’d been dragged away and brought here before he’d had a chance to shower or brush his teeth this morning, so he wouldn’t be surprised if his offensive odor was poisoning the air in the room every time he opened his mouth to speak. Despite that fact though, she was making an effort to entertain him with conversation, and he was grateful for that.

She told him a lot of interesting things, which definitely made talking to her more bearable than usual. It nearly made him remorseful, that he’d missed out on so much while he was stuck in here, but that painful feeling was almost welcome. It just meant things would be more exciting whenever he did get to participate, if his luck allowed him to, anyways. And if not, getting updates from in here every day would give him something to look forward to, at least. Like a little reality tv show, just for him.

She also liked to ask questions. A lot of them. About how exactly he’d been captured, if he’d been injured during the attempt or needed pain medication, if he could breathe properly… Really, she was showing far too much concern for trash like him.

But as a matter of fact, there was  _ that one thing _ that was beginning to bother him…

“Actually, Mahiru… There _ is _ something I’d like to ask of you, but… Well, after all the trouble you’re going through for an insignificant bug like me, I’d  _ hate _ to be too demanding…”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re concerned about being demanding.”

“Really? Then in that case, I do have a small request.”

“‘ _ A small request...’ _ Sure.” Mahiru waved a hand lazily, gesturing at him. “Let’s hear it.”

“If you could help me get upright and unzip my pants, that would be-”

“ **_ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT!!!_ ** ”

Mahiru’s voice boomed around the room like thunder, startling him enough that he fell onto his stomach. It was certainly an unwelcome movement. An unfortunate turn of events, really. 

And now the version of her that he utterly loathed had returned. The one with nothing interesting to say and who flew off the handle in the blink of an eye. How  _ she _ wasn’t the one everyone had tied up elsewhere, he would never understand. The island would be much more peaceful without her (not that it was destined to be peaceful- quite the opposite in fact, but still…)

The girl had been revolted at the very idea, screaming a long rant at him before she'd snatched the tray and stormed out of the room, her entire face a shade of crimson that nearly matched her hair. A bit of an overreaction, really. He'd actually gotten bored about halfway through her speech, so all he'd really caught were the basic concepts of how boys were terrible, disgusting creatures, how  _ 'utterly done' _ she was, and that Hajime would have to deal with him from then on. He'd perked up a little at that idea. 

How lucky, that Mahiru's distaste for him would mean his care would be transferred to the person whom he was  _ truly _ interested in!

So he'd called out a cheerful 'goodbye' to Mahiru, not even flinching when she'd slammed the door on her way out with a resounding  **_BANG!_ ** He was perfectly happy to lie on the floor and anticipate his good fortune, giddiness creeping through his chest. The only thing that had truly worried him during this situation was that he may not get to spend any more time with his dear friend. But now his worries were over! Hajime would come and visit, and even feed him, and they would talk and laugh despite these strange circumstances.

~~~

He… had underestimated how much time it would take for Hajime to actually arrive. 

Without a clock or windows in here, his perception of time could have been entirely off, but still… it had to have been at least an hour since he'd seen Mahiru. As he waited, he found his hopeful smile slowly dropping in favor of biting at his own lip. It was the most he could do, really, other than mutter to himself, and he needed to conserve his throat until they brought him a drink. If they brought him anything. If they hadn't forgotten about him.

These chains and ropes weren't the most uncomfortable traps he'd found himself in (in fact, they were almost  _ nice _ . Like a tight hug affectionately squeezing his lungs, really), but he was beginning to grow uneasy with the restriction. He couldn't so much as shift his legs to cross them, stuck with them fully-straightened and pressed beside each other. His hands twitched from within their binds behind his back, and he groaned under his breath. As he wriggled and inched along the floor in search of a better position, he'd found himself lamenting how unprepared his classmates were for this sort of thing. 

His other captors had usually given him a bucket or been merciful enough to drag him into a grungy, closet-sized restroom at some point. With a gun pointed at his back, of course, but that was understandable- if unnecessary, since he'd never once attempted to escape. Why bother? If his luck had wanted him to be captured and held hostage, who was he to argue? Either his luck would find him a way out, or his luck would provide a reason for why it was best for him to stay put and suffer. He was content to see how things would play out.

Still… it was very difficult to be patient and wait here when his bladder was nagging so insistently. Like a fly buzzing in his ear, its mission was to irritate him for as long as possible. He desperately wished he could silence it. 

The simplest solution was rather obvious, and what he would suggest to anyone else in a similar position. It would be remarkably easy to let go entirely, no hands or receptacles required. Of course, there was the unsanitary mess that came with clothes being in the way, but that seemed a small price to pay to avoid hours of stronger discomfort. And it wasn't as if a hostage was seen as human, so why bother with the social constraints of one? They were more livestock waiting for the slaughter than anything.

It was an exceptionally sensible solution, and yet he wasn't capable of going through with it. Yet another of his many, lowly faults, his bladder had always been… uncooperative. Some days, it was too quick to fill up and release on the slightest whim. But in some circumstances, it also had the frustrating, very inconvenient tendency to lock up instead, gaining a level of control he couldn't seem to override. He would be graced with an opportunity at a rest stop, or try to take a chance on the side of the road or in the woods, and his stubborn body would refuse to release a drop. No matter how many times he'd try, he would remain paralyzed and left to squirm, at least until his luck would grace him with the ability again. Sometimes in a restroom, sometimes only when his body gave out entirely and he was left to drench himself in front of a crowd.

He really didn't want to disgrace himself like that in front of Hajime. He would go through any other debasement with glee, or at least the acceptance that he probably deserved it for being such worthless trash, but… not that.  _ Absolutely _ not that.

~~~

He was finally pulled from his thoughts by the loud shouts of what sounded like Monomi, still vaguely noticeable even with these walls in the way. They were pretty old walls, after all. He thought about trying to call for her and see if  _ she _ would assist him (she seemed to be desperate to do  _ anything _ that would win her students' approval), but before he could draw in a breath, he noticed a new tone joining her. Low, masculine, and a hint exasperated with everything.

"Hajime?" he called out hesitantly, forcing a smile back onto his face and writhing along the floor until he could spin himself towards the door. There, lying curled on his left side, he could see Hajime's shoes cross the threshold. A glance up confirmed the rest of him was also standing there, and he allowed himself a moment to admire the angel before him. His savior had  _ finally _ arrived, haloed marvelously by the shoddy lighting behind him! 

"Ah, could it be...? Did you take time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me?" he mused, eyeing the tray in Hajime's hands. There was some milk, as well as the toast he'd requested. So Mahiru had gone through with her promise after all, despite her strange outburst.  _ How kind of her! _ Despite the fullness in his lower abdomen, his stomach growled at the sight, his mouth watering in anticipation. That pang of emptiness was nothing compared to the ache in his heart though, and he was ever grateful to have that remedied. He craned his neck to stare up at Hajime, his smile growing even wider. "Wow, I'm so happy! As you can see, I can't exactly greet you with my full hospitality... but feel free to relax."

A meal with his dear friend, and some company… what could be better?

However, as the moments stretched on and Hajime didn't reply, he cocked his head. Nerves began to squirm in his stomach like maggots, eating away at whatever peace he'd started to feel. Why was Hajime just standing there staring at him like that? He didn't mind sitting together quietly sometimes, but this wasn't a comfortable silence. Hajime appeared to be scrutinizing every inch of him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Sweat was beginning to bead along the boy's brow, and the intensity of that laser-sharp gaze was enough to make him feel like he was being baked alive. 

_ Why is he looking at me like that? He hasn't moved since he got here. Not that he should get  _ **_too close_ ** _ to contagious trash like me, but still... _

He fought the urge to shiver or curl away, instead forcing himself to speak up again. His words sounded far too loud in here, bouncing off the walls and shattering the plexiglass silence like a bullet. "Huh, what happened? Your face looks kind of scary."

For the first time so far, Hajime unclenched his jaw. "I didn't come here to talk to you... I just came to bring you some food. So... come on, _ eat it. _ " Hajime waved the tray vaguely, but made no move to come closer, still staring down at him. At first, with the way Hajime's voice had lilted in the last sentence, he'd thought it was some sort of joke. But when the food still wasn't brought to his level after he laid there for a moment, he realized that might not be the case.

He couldn't hide his disappointment. He could have tried, but he wasn't a very good liar. The pout crept onto his lips before he could do anything about it, and he stared up at Hajime with what his classmates might refer to as 'puppy dog eyes'. He didn't think that was accurate. He was much less loveable than a dog, after all.

"Huh? You're not going to feed me?"

Hajime nearly dropped the tray. His face started to tint a lovely shade of red, only to pale before it could truly blossom. " _ Wh-What do you mean!?! _ "

_ Isn't it obvious? _ But at least Hajime was interacting with him properly now. He couldn't help smiling in both relief and amusement, the tension in his spine fading. At least, as much tension as he could afford to let fade at the moment.

"Well, I can't eat it on my own. You know,  _ since my hands are all tied up… _ " He attempted to shift his arms for emphasis, rolling pathetically on the floor. Hajime seemed to be trying exceptionally hard not to look at the bindings on his wrists, his face contorted in a grimace. How touching, for him to be so concerned over a wretch like himself. Sympathy really wasn't necessary! 

The thought of such sentimentality warmed his cheeks, and he chuckled softly, rolling back into his original position. "Actually... I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I'm glad you're the one who came."

Hajime fell quiet again at that (the guy really did seem to get lost in thought a lot… not that he minded). The boy's entire face was growing red now, and he was trembling slightly, so much so that his knuckles grew bone-white where they clenched the tray. 

_ Oh my… Did I embarrass him? He gets stressed out so easily, the poor guy… _

He hadn't meant anything by his confession, it was just the simple truth. But if Hajime was so uptight that one comment of gratitude flustered him, maybe it would be best to change the subject.

"Anyway... what happened to Mahiru? Did she leave saying she had some business to take care of?"

Once again, Hajime looked like he'd been electrified, flinching back. He was openly staring now, his mouth gaping. "...Huh? Why do you know that?"

He’d barely heard the question, and even once he did, it didn't quite register. While he'd been drawing breath to speak more frequently, he'd been reminded of his predicament with a sharp jolt to the abdomen. Even Hajime's presence couldn't quite distract him from the way his chains were constricting with each inhale, squeezing his poor bladder like a vice.

_ As soon as we're done eating, I'll have to ask him to take me. _ It would be almost as embarrassing as asking Mahiru had been, but he trusted Hajime. Hajime would help him.

He just had to hold on until after they ate. He couldn't allow such a divine meal to get cold after all the trouble Hajime and Mahiru had gone through to bring it here!

And to hang on until then, he had to distract himself. So he kept talking. Whatever popped into his head, he clung to those conversation threads like the last cobwebs on the ceiling and ran with them. He was so lost in his fervor that he barely noticed when Hajime tried to speak. Or, to be more truthful, he didn't let him. He felt bad for it, of course he did, but he couldn't afford the patience to wait for such  _ agonizingly slow _ observations and stutters, not when he was laying here like a ticking time bomb.

"By the way, I heard about... ' _ Twilight Syndrome Murder Case', _ was it? I have mixed feelings... I really liked that game a lot."

"D-Don't change the subject! I'm asking you-"

"Oh well... I'm a little disappointed. It's not like you Ultimates to ignore the threat that's standing right in front of you. So are you really planning not to play the game? Do you think Monokuma will just let that slide?"

"W-Well... that is…"

"You guys should confront it... After all, hope springs when you confront despair." Oh God, that was a  _ terrible _ train of thought, he realized with another pang of urgency. He really shouldn’t have talked about springs welling up! His breath caught in his throat for a moment, and that appeared to be just long enough for Hajime to speak. Previously, he’d been listening in silence, with a skeptical stare on his face. But when Hajime spoke next, his face was unusually hard, almost a glower.

“...I don't want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye now.”

_ What? _

That was abrupt,  _ strangely abrupt  _ for Hajime. In the time it had taken him to blink in confusion, the boy had already turned around and was all but running out of the room. Hajime didn’t look back once, disappearing around the corner.

It didn’t make sense. They were having a perfectly normal conversation, and Hajime had looked… it wasn’t quite pure disgust. That was the most baffling. Pure distaste, that was expected, but Hajime had almost looked  _ fearful  _ in the last few seconds he’d seen him, on edge. That couldn’t be right. He wasn’t remotely threatening, and even less so now that he was bound on the floor like this.

A dagger of ice found its way into his chest, and the chill made his voice tremble and his teeth chatter as he tried to call out. “Ah, hey, Hajime? Weren't you... planning to feed me?” Panic rose in his chest with each fading footstep, and he called out as loudly as he could. " _ Heeeey _ , Hajime! HAJIME, COME BACK! PLEASE, THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU! SOMETHING  _ IMPORTANT!!! _ " Hajime couldn't leave him, especially not like this! He just couldn't!

He was still catching his breath from his screaming when Hajime slowly reappeared at the doorway. " _ What? _ " The boy hissed the word through gritted teeth, and he couldn't tell if that was the fear, or just irritation. "Spit it out, Nagito! What's so important? Is it about the game?"

"The game?" he echoed dimly, and it took him a moment of staring at Hajime before he realized what it meant. Hajime'd thought he had some sort of theory or clue... Well, that would be a disappointment. He could barely focus on anything right now, never mind the game!

"Ahah, well, this is kind of funny, but… that's not why I called you back here." He had to look away from those brilliant eyes for once, feeling his face begin to heat up. 

"Is this some kind of joke? Stop screwing with me, or I'll turn around and-"

"No no, don't do that, please! I'm not joking, I swear! I  _ do _ have something important to tell you, it's just, well, it's not  _ that _ kind of important..."

"What the hell is it then?" Hajime pressed, in a tone that made it clear he needed to quit stalling. 

His swollen bladder was also very insistent on that, so he forced himself to look up at Hajime again, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you  _ kidding me?!? _ " Hajime finally raised his voice above a murmur, taking a step towards him. He could  _ swear _ he saw the veins in the boy's temples throb. "Do you  _ honestly _ expect me to fall for that? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

He didn't understand why everyone seemed to be getting so hostile towards him about this. They kept claiming they weren't planning to torture him, so were they really  _ that oblivious _ to the situation? He couldn't help huffing under his breath. He had no ill-will towards Hajime, so he wouldn't get irritated back no matter how accusatory his friend was. But it was a test of patience to keep explaining his motives to peers who couldn't seem to understand his logic. 

"Hajime, I'm telling the truth. Have I ever lied to you before? Have I ever said something that wasn't  _ technically _ true?" Hajime remained silent, but he didn't look entirely convinced yet. He chose to take that as encouragement to continue. "I really do have to go!  _ Badly _ , actually, it's really kind of uncomfortable… Since your friends brought me here almost as soon as I was out of bed, I didn't get a chance to-  _ ngh! _ " He couldn't help grimacing as he squirmed in place. Talking about it was making the urge  _ impossible _ to ignore. " _ Anyway, _ since you all won't untie my hands, I obviously need you to help me relieve myself! You know, unbuckling my pants, maybe some assistance with the aiming."

"Nagito, I'm not-"

"If you don't want to take me to the restroom, I understand! I'd do fine with a bucket in here, or if that's too good for hostage scum like me, you could always use the chain as a leash and take me to the bushes outside! That would work for a dog, right? To confess something, normally I’m actually kind of shy with that stuff, but I trust you. I’m never scared of you, so I think that as long as you’re there I won’t lock up or-"

"Nagito,  _ stop talking. _ " Hajime spoke over him, but despite the firm tone, the boy took a large and sudden step back, as if he'd been threatened at knifepoint. He stayed back against the wall next to the doorway, with posture stiff as a board and wide eyes. "I'm not doing that!" A-Any of that! I don't want to touch you!" He looked absolutely  _ scandalized _ , angered and bewildered by the very notion.

_ It's natural, and we're both men. It's nothing he hasn't seen before! Honestly, he's so uptight, it's really getting old... _

"Hajime, you  _ have to! _ " He'd meant to keep his calm, easy-going tone, but a surge of desperation brought his words a few notches sharper than he meant it to be. Swallowing against a dry throat, he fought to regain control of himself, but he couldn't keep the quiver of pleading out of his voice. "I-I mean, when you tie someone up and keep giving them drinks, what do you  _ think _ is going to happen? They can't move to help themselves, a-and they can't keep waiting  _ forever… _ " He had to bite his lip for a moment, a shudder running up his spine. Hajime  _ had _ to understand, right? 

Hajime was staring down at him, jaw clenched once more as he weighed his options. He was flushed, sweaty, and clearly uncomfortable. He did feel terrible about that. To put Hajime through discomfort even greater than his own was terribly selfish… Still, there was no other choice. 

"H-Hajime?" he murmured tentatively. He didn't want to rush him, but he couldn't help rocking his hips to ride out another wave of urgency.

Hajime's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and when he spoke again, his voice was firm and collected. Unfortunately, they weren't words he'd hoped to hear, or even expected.

"I'm sure someone else will come to deal with you. Just wait for them."

_ What? No! Why?!? _

"B-But Hajime! You're already here-"

" _ Just shut up! _ " Hajime spat, and the bite in that voice was stunning enough to leave him in silence regardless. "I'm not getting  _ near _ you. I don't trust you, and I don't  _ like _ you. I told you already, I'm  _ done _ getting tricked by whatever bullshit comes out of your mouth.  **_Good. Bye._ ** "

Those last two words were like stones, weighing on his chest and crushing the air out of his lungs, suffocating any rebuttal or plea he could have offered. Even if he could have worked up the power to speak, Hajime didn't give him a chance. The boy left even faster than last time, footsteps rushing down the corridor. He vaguely caught the sounds of Hajime and Monomi arguing but he couldn't make out the words, and they ceased soon enough anyways. The door slammed shut, taking both voices with it. So they'd both gone outside then…

He was alone. That hadn't been an unusual occurrence in his life, but this time stung in a way it hadn't before. Goosebumps rose along his skin, and he shuddered. Even though the temperature never changed on the island, this room felt much colder than it had before. The walls loomed over and around him, and as he rolled over to lie on his back with a moan, he felt lowly and insignificant. That wasn't an unusual occurrence either, but it didn't usually leave him with a gaping wound in his chest. 

With such sharp words, Hajime had pecked an impressive amount of holes…

Unable to lie still, he wriggled onto his side again, only for his gaze to land on the tray still sitting on the floor a distance away. His stomach panged at the sight, as did his chest.

_ You didn't come to feed me. You came to push me out of the nest. You want me tethered to the ground, forced to crawl and fend for myself... _

But what else should a bug like him have expected? Why had he ever dared hope for anything else? 

Inch by inch, he heaved himself across the floor towards the tray, straining his neck until he managed to grasp the corner of the toast with his teeth. It had gone cold by now, and really didn’t seem appetizing anymore, but if his past experiences had taught him anything, he couldn’t afford to waste it. There was no guarantee he would get another chance. Likewise, if he didn’t want to breathe it in once it soured in the island heat, he would have to lap up the milk from the wide-rimmed glass they’d provided. 

His abdomen throbbed with every reluctant tongueful, but he forced himself to finish it, only stopping to gasp for breath. 

_ He said someone would deal with me. Mahiru followed through on her word, so he’ll send someone in here soon. _

Someone would come, even if it was for the sole purpose of checking his bonds to ensure they were still tight enough to dig into his skin through his jacket. When they arrived for that, he could  _ surely _ convince them to listen to his reasonable request. After all, none of them would want to clean up after him, so they would choose the lesser evil.

His luck would provide for him. He only had to endure for long enough to trust it...  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a comment (even anon) or kudos, I love hearing from you all! Have a wonderful day and happy Omovember! <333


End file.
